


[podfic] Stupid Cupid

by stardust_podfics



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cupids, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Foggy plays karma bingo and wins a cupid.His cupid is possibly the worst matchmaker in the world.





	[podfic] Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stupid Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157112) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 

Podfic is on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hVyphBQWVKL0X2b6hvW5PflrJN6UhCih/view?usp=sharing)

The song at the end is "Stupid Cupid" by Connie Francis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to ChuckleVoodoos for letting me podfic this!


End file.
